PROJECT ROMANCE
by illmatic23
Summary: Gaara has that boring highschool outcast life he is a sophomoore and never had his first kiss yet...WTF.Follow him in his journey to turn his crappy life around with the help of this 99cent journal he's gonna keep to learn the secrets to a girls heart R
1. Intro

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **_

_**GAARA AND THE JOURNAL OF ROMANCE**_

Dear Journal,

My name is Gaara I'm currently in my second year of high school and I am determined to find out the mysteries of Romance and loose my virginity. So I bought you my journal in which I will right in every day of my life. My life is boring it need spark and this new journey will make me the most wanted man in my school I am determined to make myself the most wanted man is school I have 2 friends doing this with me Rock Lee and Sai with this project we will be getting laid…….. a lot. I tried one of those online dating things but when girl request a date with me they might look hot in there picture but that probably just someone they ate. Last time I fell for that I ran all the way to the Mexico. Wow that's fucked up

About ME

Hair Color: Red

Tattoos: One on my forehead I made that myself but that was when I was crazy

Siblings: 2 brother Kankuro Sister Temari

Sex: Male

Eye Color: Black

More TO come

Sincerely Yours

**Gaara**


	2. School Day

**Chap. 1 School Day**

The Alarm clock goes off "BEEEEEP BEEEEEP"

Gaara roles over and turn it off then stand up and walks to the bath room and brushes his teeth then looks in the mirror

"Look at your sexy self …. I'm SEXY I have to believe in myself for this to work I'm SEXY WOOOOOOOOO" Gaara screamed and stared washing his face. Then Temari bust in the room

"What the fuck is wrong with you why are you talking to yourself stupid ass"

Gaara felt his cheeks getting red SHIIIIIT she heard me he thought to himself

"UGGGGHHH why did I have to be the born to this family" She says as she walking out his room

Then Gaara then went into his closet and pulls out a a Red shirt with black stripes and black jeans with sneakers then takes his book bag up and walks down stairs and out the door to school as he walked he notices "HER" his crush Ino Yamanaka

She waves "Hey Gaara"

He starts to breath heavy ohhh god what do I say maybe hi or hey or hello or whats up or….. by the time he gets it she is long gone He slaps himself upside the head "Dum shit" he starts walking again " Hey Sai"

"Hey what's up" Sai ask

"Nothing so did you buy that journal" Garra answer

"Yuppers" Sai answer

"What the fuck is Yuppers if you're going to change lets ban the word yuppers from your vocabulary" Gaara says

They get to school and go there separate ways Ok stay cool don't do anything stupid….he trip over a pebble and fall SHIIIIT

Some people start laughing then Rock lee come over "Yo are you ok you look like you got raped "

"Shut up lee" Gaara gets up and walks to class quickly

He gets to class Ms Porfilis I hate how all highschool teacher have the weirdest names

Math Most hated subject in the school but I seem to like it what the fuck is wrong with me

But my math teacher is freaking hot I guess that the reason

Class end the day goes on BORING AS HELL

IT"S LUNCH

As I'm walking to lunch I pass by a room I see my math teacher fucking the football team's Quarter back I watch for a while until I start getting hard at her bouncing boobs and she winks at me then I run trip and roll down stairs and end up in the lunch room GOD I'm lucky

I get up and get a lunch tray and get served the regular guck and fries with Milk

As im walking I get pulled into this room "WOAH"!!!

It's my math teacher and her breast are right in my face IM LOVING THIS but then she squeezes my shoulder hard NOT SO LOVING THIS ANYMORE " OWwww why'd you do that" ??

"Because If your tell anyone one about me wrestling the Quarter Back I going to tear those nice well toned shoulders OFFF" The math teacher says with a serious look on her face

Ugghhh why couldn't she just say she wanted to fuck me I would be in heaven Garra thought

Then she pushes me out until 15 minutes later she walks out of it

I'm eating with sai and lee and tell them about my little altercation then sai goes to the bathroom to jerk off

_**Gaara Thought**_

_**Honestly what the fuck is wrong with my friends they go to jerk off with nothing who THE FUCK does that like really that pretty hard no video no picture they must have I real big imagination I should be jerking off I saw NIPPLES**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Lee: "so you saw her nipples "

Gaara: "Yep Hard as a rock"

Lee:Uhhh I think I just cummed

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU HORNY BASTARD" Garra Screams

"Mmmmmm I'm going to the bathroom lee smirks and walks to the bathroom"

The just my luck Ino is here and my dick is jumping for joy

Ino: Anyone sitting here

Gaara:….ummm no not really

Ino sits

Ino: "So Garra whats up"

Gaara: Oh nothing you just the old usually boring stuff

**_Garra Thoughts_**

_**Ohh crap why did I say that im such a retard I can't keep a real conversation when I'm trying to get her to love me but since it just me her I'm feeling like a real MAN yea MAAAAN I'm da MAN I GOT THIS!!!!!!!!**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Ino: Soooo how you been

Gaara: I been bored up until now I'm having a nice conversation with you

*Ino Blushes* Ino: yea me to *she smiles*

*Sasuke comes over*

Sasuke:Hey Ino whats up *smiles*

Ino: *smiles* Hey Sasuke

_**GARRA THOUGHTS**_

_**WHAT THE FUCK You know this guy really pisses me off just cause he can have any girl in the world he can just come over and cut in between me and ino but he has to come over here like a bird hunter…. BANG SHOT DOWN LIKE BIRD IN THE SKY you know what FUCK YOU SASUKE I HATE YOU'RE YOUR ASS…… SHE MINE BITCH but look at her she totally into him not feeling like a man anymore I am broken……..**_

_**End of thought**_

Neji comes over

*This mother fucker comes over here now*Gaara thinks

Neji: Hey ino since me and Sasuke are talking to you how bout you sit at our table

Ino: Sure BYE Gaara

*And there she goes it's like this one opportunity just walk away with my heart *

School Ends After two periods gaara walk home open his journal and writes

**Dear Journal**

**I had a weird day today I saw nipples hard nipple and guess who's they where my math teachers but when I go to the lunch room she attacks me I guess I should bribed her and made her suck my dick but Im to weak for that. Ino ACUTALLY talked to me today even though it was a short five minutes we got some where I could feel it but then those 2 bastards Neji and Sasuke come over and pee's on my flame fuck them I can't stand those pussies I SHOULD BE THOSE GUYS seriously I'm ten times hotter then them LOOK AT ME !!!!! Well tomorrow I'll have another chance**

**Ps. MY FRIENDS ARE PERVS**

**Lesson Learned: Do not look in any classrooms while going to lunch room you might see someone getting fucked**

**Sincerely Yours**

_**Gaara**_


	3. I'm Da Man

Chap. 2 I'm Da Man

It's 3 at night and all I here Is banging and moaning

I know it's temari banging the shit out shikamaru this guy barely ever speaks and he hooks up with my sister YOU NO WHAT FUCK IT IM SHUTING THEM UP

Gaara marches out of his room and stops right I front of temari's room sweating panting and shaking

Lets hope she doesn't hurt me badly this time

He opens the door and is shocked

What the fuck she's sleeping. He stills hear banging and then notices it's coming from the bathroom and walks in

OHHH GODDD!!!!!!!!!!!

It kankuro jerking himself off

Gaara: Dude your banging the house jerking off and you scream like a girl oh come on now…

Kankoru: *hides his dick*ohh shut the fuck up garra you know how it is with the dirty dreams I know you came in here to do just what im doing you can join just back to back

Gaara: ……………………………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOO WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!! You seriously need a girlfriend

Temari wakes up angry and walks to the bathroom and notices kankuro has his pant down and garra is just watching

EWWWWWWWW What the fuck are you guys doing Jerking off IN MY HOUSE

Gaara: How does it look like im jerking off

Temari: YOU'RE STARING AT HIM

Gaara: You know what... i give up JUST GIVE UP. Fuck you guys. Im going back to bed

Gaara walks away and termari gets a better look at the bathroom

Temari: OHHHH HELL NO my bathroom looks like a dickfest did you jizz all over the wall you fucking bastard

Kankuro: hell no that was Gaara all gaara he just finished that's why he had his pants up waiting for me to leave so he can take a shower

Temari: Closes her eyes and breaths Both of you are sick

Temari marches over to gaara's room and kicks opens the door gaara goes flying on to his bed

Gaara: Mother fucking BITCH I was walking onto my bed and you kick the fucking door open. What the fuck is wrong with you busting in here like you own this house

Temari: I DO OWN THIS HOUSE BITCH

GAara: Well I have privacy you knooow

Temari: Well you took that privacy in my bathroom and jizzed on MY wall SO CLEAN IT

Gaara: WHAAAAAAAAAATTT I did not jizz on no wall that was all kankuro

Temari: clean it or die *she gives him an evil stare*

Gaara: Oh my GOD I can't believe this you believe KANKURO over me you know whatever……..WHATEVER !!!!! HE walk angrily to the bathroom

Temari goes to bed with a smile

Gaara take a towel and wipes all the jizz and pubes go to kankuro's room and slams it on his face

Kankuro sleeping with his hand in his pants MMMMM yea your pussy smells good

Kankuro wakes up because he notives it's the smell of his own jizz

Kankuro : OHHH Dude WHAT THE FUCK

Gaara: that for blaming it on me bitch he walks out the room

Kankuro shrugs his shoulder and jerks off with the towel

Next morning

Alarm clock: BEEEP BEEEEEP

Gaara didn't notice it the first couple of times and started to ignore it. Then temari walks in the room

Temari: IF YOU DON'T GET THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW WE ARE GONNA HAVE PROBLEMS

In my head I just wanted say SHUT THE FUCKKKKK UPPPPPP but I started to feel the pain she was gonna give me before she inflicted it. So I got up like a good boy

Gaara: Well if I got any SLEEP LAST NIGHT MAYBE JUUSSTTT Maybe I'll be up at the first beep.

Temari: Whateverrr *she walks out*

Gaara goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth then looks in the mirror man I look like im on crack. He takes up a brush and brushes his hair for the first time. Wow that felt…….AXELERATING. He washed his face and left the bathroom. He went to his closet and looked for what he was going to wear. He pulled out a white shirt with a yellow happy face on it, blue jeans and yellow sneakers. He picked up his bookbag and jacket and left the house. He started walking to school when he came across ino and she waved at him

_**Gaaras thoughts**_

_**Alright this is my chance, just walk across the street and have a good coverstation all the way to school. She looks so nice that mini skirt. GODD I wished shed just bend over so I can shove my dick up her.................................….……..HEAVAN**_

_**End of thoughts**_

He started walking across the street and without paying attention a taxi rushes down the street the driver trys the brakes but it was to late the car slamed into gaaras legs making him fly onto the window.

Gaara: Owwwwww *gets off the window*

Ino comes running over "OH MY GOD ARE YOU OK"

Gaara: *standing perfectly until she comes over then he falls to the ground acting hurt* Owww my arm…..it hurts so bad the PAIN

Ino: let me take a look at it *she slowly picks up his arm and rubs it*

_**Gaaras thoughts**_

_**UHHHHHH her touch is so soft. I cant tell if im hard or not but God dam I wish my arm was my dick**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Ino: does that feel better garra

Gaara: it feels a little better I think I can stand now *he gets up*

Ino: you should watch were your going next time

Gaara: how could I watch were im going when your beauty is blinding me

Ino: *blushes* thanks that's sweet of you *she leans over and gives him a kiss on the cheek*

_**Gaaras thoughts**_

_**BAAAAAAAAANGGGG! WATCH YOU GOT ON THAT SASUKE huh! NEJI CANT TOP THAT**_

_**End of thoughts**_

They both walked to school together talking as some guys from the school gave gaara an envious look then out of nowhere

Sai: I SEE YOU GAARA

Rock lee: Get that pu-nan-ayyyy(pussy)

Gaara gave them the shut the fuck up look because he didn't want anything to ruin this moment. He felt on untouchable like he was on top of the world untillll neji came along

Neji: *takes inos hand* come here I have something to show you *he pulls her*

Ino: *laughs* see you later garra

Gaara:damn that neji

Sai: *walks up to garra* it's alright rejection happens…

Gaara: ITS NOT REJECTION..she just……wanted to go see whats there who knows it could have been cool

Rock lee: Could have been his dick he wanted to show her

Gaara: SHUT THE FUCK UP LEE

Classes begin and first period gaara and ms. Porfilis gets called to the principles office they both walked down the same staircase.

Ms. Porfilis: *looks at gaara evily* you say anything gaara

Gaara: *gets shooked up a little* ………..Of..of c-course not

Ms. Porfilis: *smiles* ok we'll see

_**Gaaras thoughts**_

_**I knew that smile was pure evil. I might be walking into my own coffin. But I got to keep my cool. Stay calm and everything will be fine and plus they cant kill me in school.**_

_**End of thoughts**_

They walked into the principles office. He turned around zips up his pants and his hands were wet and immediately I suspected that he was jerking off. Ewww I hope I don't got to shake his hand after this.

Principal: Is it true Ms. Porfilis that you and gaara were having sexual altercations in the lunchroom closet

Gaara: *thinks* I wish

Ms. Porfilis: No Of course not

Principal: well I heard from a little birdie that gaara walked out and a couple of minutes after you walked out. Look Miss I've been in high school before I know how it goes

Gaara: Mr. principle sorry to cut in but yesterday I saw ms. Porfilis……*ms porfilis looks at him with a shut up or die look*…..GRADING MY MATH PAPERS

Principle: sooo ummmm what does that have to do with anything were talking about.

Gaara: She is way too busy to be fondling with me or other students

Principle: hmm you have a point there but how do I know you're not just trying to defend yourself and ms. Porfilis at the same time.

Ms. Porfilis: How do you know the little birdy that told you this wasn't lying just to get me in trouble

Principal: I'm sorry ms porfilis but this isn't the first time we have heard of you and students in sexual altercations before.

Gaara: don't mix it up with students thinking of her while having sexual altercations

Principal: I'll be right back I have to get some paperwork *he got up and left the room*

_**Gaaras thoughts**_

_**NOOO WERE ARE YOU GOING SHE MIGHT KILL ME….shit its just me and her alone in this small room it feels like the room is coming down on me. *he looked at ms porfilis who gave him a cold glare* noo im gonna die here before I lose my virginity WHYYYY MEEEEE *he looked the other way and saw a security guard* oh thank god for security im safe. Ohhh breath garra its almost done just keep your cool and everything will be alright you will be *security guard left*………DEAD NOOOOOO I DON'T WANNA DIE IM TOO YOUNG, TOO SEXY, AND TO TOP IT ALL I CANT DIE A VIRGIN…..*he looked at ms porfilis sharpening one of her pencils when she took it out the tip was sharper than ever* Oh god she is gonna shove that through my neck..i knew I was walking to my coffin *sniffles* I never got to get nothing no oral of anything fuck fate**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Ms. Porfilis: *Glare at Garra and waves the pencil from side to side*

Gaara: *Stares at her with a horrified look on his face*

She gets up

Gaara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM A VIRGIN

Ms. Porfilis : HUH?????

Gaara: Your not going to kill me??

Ms. Porfilis : Nooo what do you think I am CRAZY

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Yea that what I first had in mind but….**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Gaara : OHHHHHH nooooooooo no no no your to ….ummmmmm yea

I could not kill a guy that never fucked me and is a virgin oh and I new you were a virgin from the way you stared at me in class

Gaara: * Blushes*

Ms. Porfilis : *smiles and sits*

The principal comes in

Principal: Well it look like im going to have to expel you Ms. Porfilis unless there something that can change my mind

Ms. Porfilis : *Looks shocked then starts crying*

Gaara: *Stands*

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Ok gaara you want to become a lawyer….. maybe……… show em your skill YOU GOT MAAAADDD SKILL ok here you go**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Gaara: Excuse me It is not in the right mind to do so Mr. Principal well the law states you cannot fire a teacher unless you take it up with the bored of ed. Unless you have ligament facts. And you do not Sir with all due respect if you do so you will be making a fool and a mockery of this school not only this school but rules rights and written fact that were made by a man that believed in education for children such as myself I cannot stand and watch you do this I believe in education and as well and if you do this foolish action I will have no other option but to act and a witness for this crime when she sues your for breaking the promise this young teacher has made with you to work under your wing and educate these children give them the BEST education possible all teachers have a rights and you my man are spitting on them. I am sorry but this is just not acceptable to me

Principal: *looks shocked* wow young man you have a point look like I will just have to suspend you for a week until we can further investigate

Gaara: Are you questioning this young woman's honesty I mean look and this crying young woman you have broken her this is probably the only job she has she will be living out in the street tell me you have a heart I am one of your best student I gave this highschool fame by winning the math bee if you investigate I will have no choice but to turn to the enemy

Principal: Ohhh no not Kiri High ok ok I will not investigate but I stand by suspending her

Gaara: Ok I'm going to class now *he walks out with his head high*

Gaara Thoughts

WHO DA MAN IM DA MAN BITCHES

The principal and Mr. Porfiis are baffled at this young man knowledge

Principal: well than you are dismissed miss porfilis you may go home on the account of sickness *he winked*

Gaara goes to class school day end garra goes home

_**Dear Journal**_

_**Today was wierd I got hit by a car but ino was actually touching me… WOW I think she like me we walked to school and everyone was giving me drity looks YESSSSS that rocked but then that fag neji came over and stole my thunder then again there she goes taking my heart with her but she'll be mine then I got called to the principals office with the devils slut my math teacher for allegations that she fucked me I WISH!!!! And I protected her?????? From getting fired instead suspended like What the fuck is wrong with me but I hope she sucks my dick other than that TODAY SUCKED ino was all blushing and shit with neji all over her at lunch he'll die I'll make that happen trust me**_

_**Leason learned: Getting hit by a car in front of the girl you like proves helpful**_

Sincerely Yours__

_**Gaara**_


	4. Internet Noob

_**Chap 3 Internet Noob**_

Gaara rolls out of bed and looks at his calendar

Gaara: it's Saturday wow

He goes into the bathroom, brushes his teeth and washes his face then walks downstairs only to hear his sister on the phone

Temari: I love you more

Nooooooooooo I love you more

Gaara Thoughts

UGHHHH I know she's talking the prick shikamaru I hate him so much he's just not right for her but I'll let the relationship go on but if he hurts her he's dead I know he's cheating on her because I know shikamaru he can't just settle for one girl but I'm not going to tell her she is not going to believe me anyway

End of thoughts

Kankuro: morning baby bro

Gaara: yo …………..sooo about that shikamaru fag how are we going to deal with this

Kankuro: we ruin their date today at 8:00

Gaara: good idea we follow them and try to mess up their date

Kankuro: yeah we'll be like spies and shit

Gaara: *smiles* shut up *he gets cereal and pour into a bowl with milk and eats*

When he finishes he goes upstairs get his towel and goes into the bathroom with a ruler and his journal after gaara strips himself of his Elmo pajamas he writes dick measurement in his journal and measure himself when he is soft inches doesn't bother to measure hard because he can't jerk off he's afraid kankuro has camera in the bathroom

DICK MEASURMENT

Soft: 5 inches

HE get's in the shower turn on the water and let the water fall on him. It felt peaceful in the shower until kankuro came barging in and started to jerk off

Gaara: KANKURO WHAT THE FUCK

Kankuro: Easy I just got this new porno and this is some good shit

Gaara: Dude IM TAKING A SHOWER

Kankuro: soo what were family

Gaara: Dude I just want my privacy

Kankuro: You're acting like I've never seen your dick before

Gaara: ohhh goodddd shut uppp

Kankuro: the whole has seen your dick gaara when you were a baby

Gaara: Whatever man just don't even think about looking over here

Kankouro: Soo what man it's not like I can see anything even if I didn't look. Your dick is like microscopic

Gaara: Shut upp

Gaara gets back to bathing himself then 5 minutes later temari walks in

Temari: Sorry I have to brush my teeth

Gaara: WHAT THE FUCK YOU CANT WAIT TILL IM DONE

Temari: ummm nooo cause if I could I wouldn't be in here right now

Kankuro: hey temari why don't you get that vibrator under your bed and join us

Temari: WHATT, why are going through my things

Kankuro: You know every girl has a vibrator annnddd I was looking for a pen

Gaara: HA-HA your soo funny now get out

Temari: Oh shut up gaara your acting like I've never seen your dick

Gaara: OH HERE WE GO AGAIN

Temari: it's not like you have anything to hide let me remind you I used to bathe you

Gaara: let me emphasize the words "USED TO" it's not you do that anymore now

Temari: it's not like your dick grown much

Gaara: and how would you know

Temari: Cause I have the new year's party photo

Gaara: where the fuck did you get that.

Temari: were else…Your room

Gaara: Holy shit I have no privacy in this house WHY DON'T YOU JUST TEAR DOWN THE WALLS AND LET THE WHOLE WORLD SEE

Temari: I was planning on putting it on myspace

Gaara: ummm …no you won't …..how about you give it back

Temari: Nottttt………oh and kankuro my friend says she wants her panties back

Kankuro: …….look I can explain she slept over and she was hot so I went to sniff her panties and I forgot to put them in the wash

Gaara: EWWWWW WHAT THE FUCK

Kankuro: OHH shut up you virgin

Temari: Your sick …………..anyway she wants them back

Kankuro: whatever

Temari finishes brushing her teeth and washing her face and leave then kankuro finishes his business…..and leaves

Gaara: finally some privacy

Gaara gets out the shower and goes into his room and changes sits on his bed and thinks then gets bored and goes on the computer

Gaara thoughts

Well here I am on the weekend doing nothing………….well since I will be losing my virginity soon I wonder what happen in that time well where can I find this information ……. GOOGLE the best place to look at porn find a sex partner talk to online strangers and get kidnapped and finding stupid old information………………GOOGLE ROCKS

End of thoughts

Gaara goes on google and looks up VIRGINITY and goes through the links

_**SAFE SEX IS FUN SEX**_

Huh? Safe sex might be ok but if my mom and………………father had safe sex I would not be hear………….OHHHHH I get it people who say these things hate babies …………………………………and sexually transmitted diseases GAYYY

_**SEX CAN WAIT TILL MARRIRAGE**_

HELLL NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GAYYYYY

_**SEX TOYS**_

NOOOO never I'll save this link for Temari

_**NYMPHO's WANTED**_

Wonder where that located???? *smirk*

_**I LOVE SEX**_

Hmmm interesting I'd love to have sex

Gaara click this link and to his horror ………….

"OHHHHH GOD my eyes MY FUCKING EYES WHYYY MEE"

Gaara read the title over

I LOVE SEX………………………GAY SEX

He rushes and quits the site

"Oh god never again MY MOTHER FUCKING EYES never………………..never ever again"

After recuperating he goes back to looking at the links

_**HOW TO HAVE THE BEST SEX EVER**_

"ill get back to you"

_**VIRGINITY**_

Yess I finally found you…you don't know what I've been through

Garra clicks on the link and looks around

Advice For Virgins

Make sure you use a condom

"awww but condoms are uncomfortable"

Boys always on top so you know when to pull it out and what speed to go

" maaaann I will do it to the MAXIMUM because I'm nice like that"

when the girl starts bleeding that's your Q to stop

Ewwww blood

your first time would most likely last 30 sec-2 min

"What the fuck 30 seconds how is that memorable

Then gaara gets a instant message from rock lee

Rock lee: yoo check this out go on google images and type in these images, Goatsee, Tub girl, and lemon party

Gaara: what the fuck is this shit it better be nothing nasty

Rock lee: No man you're going to love this anyway I got to go See ya

Gaara: I swear if it's nasty I'm going to kill you

Rock lee signs off

Gaara went to google images and typed in goatsee

"OH GODD WHAT THE FUCK HOW DOES A GUY DO THAT I feel sickkk"

Then he typed in tub girl

"OH MY GOD HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE HOW THE HELL…….i feel the vomit rising"

Then he typed in lemon party

"OH I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE…………..can't…..hold……it"

Gaara runs to the bathroom and throws up, then temari comes running towards gaara

Temari: Are you sick again or are you trying to lose weight cause I have these pills that you stick up you're……

Gaara: OH IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT I DON'T WANNA HERE THAT………nasty girl

Garra thoughts

This is my chance I can get her back for making me clean the jizz off the wall……

End of thoughts

Gaara: Hey temari go on the computer and look at tub girl lemon party and goatsee that's the screen names of three single models and make sure its google images though

Temari: alright are they hot?

Gaara: I can't answer that

Temari: come on everyone knows your gay gaara

Garra: Shut upp I'm NOT GAAY I LOVE CHICKS

Garra went to his room and watches the bathroom then five minutes later he see's temari run into the bathroom

Gaara: yessss got ya back bitch

Then kankuro runs to temari

Kankuro: what's wrong with you………………………don't tell me….YOUR PREGNANT

Temari: WHAT nooo you idiot

Kankuro: that shikamaru I'm going to kill him I know you were pregnant you belly been bloating a little

Temari: I NOT FUCKING PRENANT!!!!!!!!!!...............ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT

Kankuro: what……………..not pregnant….shittt nooooo no no no temari calm down please don't hurt me

Temari: I'm not only going to hurt you IM GOING TO KILL YOU……wait a minute you know what kankuro go on google images and look up lemon party goatsee and tub girl that the screen name three models for Victoria Secret

Kankuro: I'm not dead yet????? Wait huh temari your giving me 3 screen names to Victoria secret models wow my lucky day thank sis

Kankuro runs toward his room before temari changes her mind and temari goes to her room and watches the bathroom

Temari: psshhhhhh? Your lucky day…..MY ASS

7 minutes later kankuro runs towards the bathroom

Temari: WHAT DO YOU GOT ON THAT....IDIOT

After everything gets settled down the door bell rings And Gaara goes to get it

Gaara opens the doors

Gaara: ………………..shikabitch what the fuck do you want candy we don't have any

Shikamaru: ….hi gaara

He walks inside

Gaara: didn't I just tell you we have no fucking candy

Shikamaru: …………….huh?

Temari walks down stairs

Temari: SHIKAMARU *gives him a hug*

Gaara: you're a lucky man shikabitch

Gaara runs upstairs and tells kankuro

Kankuro: dam he's early we have to spare sometime

Gaara: how bout we tell him about the nasty pictures

Kankuro: good idea wait how do you know

Gaara: I know things you just go hurry up and tell him

Kankuro run downstairs after temari goes up to get ready

Kankuro: hey shikamaru

Shikamaru: what up man

Kankuro: ohhhhhhhh nothing you know I just found out about these 3 victoria secret models I have there screen names want to check it

SHikamaru: dude NOOOO way I totally want to check that out

Kankuro: go upstairs in my room and go on the computer to google images and look up goatsee lemon party and tub girl

Shikamaru: wow man you're the best

Kankuro: I know……… I know

SHikamari runs upstairs into the room while knakuro runs in gaara's room

Gaara: dude I'm changing

Kankuro: I have change to

Gaara: PRIVACY why do I even try it never work just stay in that little corner and no peeping

Kankuro: whatever

They change into all black with black jeans black boots black hoodies and put pantyhose on their heads until 6 minutes later they see shikamaru run to the bathroom

Temari comes out of her room

Temari: shika what's wrong

SHikamaru comes out and pulls temari and runs out side with her

YOU GUYS ARE SICK shikamaru yell towards kankuro and gaara while running

Temari: what's up man

Shikamaru: nothing

Shikamaru and temari get in the car and drive off

Gaara: we sure got him

Kankuro: totally

They give each other a high five's until suddenly they notice……..

Gaara: DUDE WE LEFT THEM…….

Kankuro: shiiittttt there probably long gone

Gaara: we are retards

Kankuro: I know man ……………………..WE HAVE TO FIND THEM

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Totally Spies

_**Chap 4 Totally Spies**_

They run out the house and get to the garage

Gaara got his mini motorcycle and kankuro got his mini quad bike they drove off into the streets full speed looking for shikamaru's car

Gaara: We need to find him fast

Kankuro: Yeah

Gaara spot sasuke and ino hanging by a corner

_**Gaara thoughts**_

_**That Ino and that bitch Sasuke and he's getting awfully close time to break that up**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Gaara: yo kankuro hole up I have to talk to some one

Kankuro: You mean hold up

Gaara: Yeah that what I said

Kankuro: Nooo you said…..

Gaara: shut the fuck up

Sasuke thinks he see's gaara speeding down the street on a mini motorcycle looking like a skateboarding apple but then he shakes it out of his head until

Gaara reverses and stop in front of sasuke and ino

Ino: Gaara is that you why do you have on all black and pantyhose on your head

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**CRAAAP I forgot about the way I was dress I look mad weird and shit and sasuke with her DAAAAM**_

_**End of thoughts**_

Gaara: It's just a family thing

Sasuke mumbles "weirdo"

Gaara: what was that did you just say something

Sasuke looks down on him "what the fuck are you doing do you know you look drunk"

Gaara: did I ask for your opinion bitch face….no then shut the fuck up

Sasuke: at least im not the one on a kiddie bike you clown now go scurry off and crash somewhere and let the grown-ups do what grown-ups do

Sasuke says that while pulling ino into and kiss and smirking

Gaara get off his bike takes off his pantyhose and stares at sasuke

Garra: Yo Shitface

Sasuke: Is the clown still here

Ino: now come on guys don't fight

Gaara: You know beautiful your right I not wasting my time on this ant *give sasuke an evil glare then smiles at ino"

Kankuro: YOOOO GAARA WE DON"T HAVE ANY TIME FOR YOUR BOOTY CALL WE HAVE TO FIND THEM

Gaara: ALRIGHT……….Bye beautiful *kisses ino's hand and smiles*

Ino blushes

Gaara gets on his bike and put on his pantyhose

Gaara: Bye dick face *smiles at sasuke*

Gaara speeds down the road trying to look cool

Sasuke: what a loser *he looks at ino * to his shock she is blushing "you don't actually like him do you"

Ino: why not he so cute

Sasuke rolls his eyes "whatever" they start walking

After 20 minutes of driving gaara runs out of gas.

Gaara: Ahhh fuck…..Im out gas.

Kankuro: I still got gas wanna come on my quad

Gaara: What about my bike

Kankuro: put it on your back its small enough already

Gaara: and just how the hell is it going to fit on my back

Kankuro: I got some rope

Gaara: *gives him a weird look* What the fuck are you carrying around rope for

Kankuro: sometimes I see a really hot chick in the street

Gaara: WHAT THE FUCK YOU RAPE THEM

Kankuro: I didn't say that……I just bring them home

Gaara: still didn't answer my question

Kankuro: I just like rope..

Gaara: Whatever anyway we should get out of the middle of the road before we get hit by a car

Garra ties his mini motorbike to his back and gets on kankuros quad and kankuro drives off to find shikamaru and temari

Gaara: dude we look madd gay

Kankuro: Don't think of it that way its brotherly love Bromance

Gaara: Don't ever say that to me again

_**Gaara's thoughts**_

_**Lets hope sasuke and ino don't see this or he is really gonna have a good time making fun of me**_

_**End of thoughts**_

After a couple of minutes the spot shikamarus car and they look across the street and its temari and shikamaru sitting down at an outdoor café they hide behind some bushes

Shikamaru: Its getting kind of cold do you want to go inside

Temari: Sure

Shikamaru takes her hand helps her up then pulls her close to him and kisses her

Kankuro: Oh my god look at them it sickens me

Gaara: That's it give me some rocks

Kankuro picks up some small rocks and gives gaara some. They both started throwing the rocks at shikamaru carefully trying not to hit their sister.

Shikamaru: Ahh what the fuck…

Temari: whats wrong

Shikamaru: I could of swear someone was throwing rocks at me

Temari: Its probably just the cold lets go inside

Shikamaru: yea maybe your right *smiles and lowers his hand down to her ass as they start walking inside*

After throwing his last rock he notices shikamarus hand then gaara picks up a giant stone

Gaara: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! DIIEEEE YOU SON OF A BITCH

Kankuro: Gaara WHAT THE FUCK *he tackles him to the ground*

Gaara: What the fuck did you do that for

Kankuro: That rock is like Knee high we don't want to kill him you know

Gaara: he had his hand on her ass

Kankuro: sooo

Gaara: look this is how it goes if you put your hands around a girl and if its too high its means you just want to be friends but if its too low it means you just want sex and HIS hands were TOOO LOW

Kankuro: Wh-WHATT! GIVE ME THAT ROCK *he picks up the rock*

Gaara: its too late there gone already

Kankuro: Ahh crap…..i got another idea how much money do you have on you

Gaara: ummm about 10 dollars

Kankuro: Hey me toooo what a coincidence

Gaara: so why are you spending my money

Kankuro: cuase were gonna need it come on lets go

After a couple of minutes they both come out of the 99 cents store with a cardboard poster and markers and sneak under the window were temari and shikamaru are sitting next to and write on the poster "Shikamaru is a Fag I personaly saw him sucking sasuke's dick and he did it like a professional and he hates blonds he only goes out with them because he thinks there easy to bang" next to a drawn picture of shikamaru sucking sasuke. They raise the poster to the window.

Shikamaru: you are as beautiful as the moon just look at it *he looks outside* Wh-WHAT THE FUCK

Temari: Wow…uhh is that true

Shikamaru: OH COMEON of course nottt

Temari: well you did act a little gay when I first met you

Shikamaru: You…You actually think im gay Thats a drawn picture

Temari: *she smirks* your gonna have to show me

Shikamaru: *he smiles then moves close to her and starts to make out with her*

Gaara: What the fuck there making out

Kankuro: Okay plan B lets go to this store I know it has everything we need

10 minutes later the come back with spray paint, eggs, soda and new door locks and condoms and a dildo and rope

Gaara: oookayyy soo tell me whats the dildo condoms and rope for and the can of soda.

Kankuro: well the dildo is gonna prove hes gay, condoms well im running low and I need them but there for us to frame and make it look like he's cheating with another guy. The rope..well because you took mine and in case we need to tie him up and the soda is for me to drink and I saw this really cool thing on youtube.

Gaara: so pretty much you wasted the money

Kankuro: No No were gonna use them trust me anyway spray paint the car and make sure you draw a dick and make sure you point an arrow to it saying im shikamaru and I like penis. Then im gonna egg his car.

Garra: alright sounds like a plan

The boys got busy on shikamarus car and after 25 minutes they finished messing up his car.

Kankuro: alright now all we got to do is cum in theses condoms

Gaara: NO im not jerking off

Kankuro: dude I got the porn on my phone

Garra: No do it yourself

Kankuro: alright..your loss but hey mabey the dildo should be wet….stick it up your ass

Gaara: Kankuro shut the fuck up how about you just use some lube

Kankuro: Alright your loss…….never mind

Gaara: yeaaaaaa

Kankuro runs off in some corner and come back fifteen minutes later

Kankuro: Alright im done

Gaara: Wow dude you're a quick pumper

Kankuro: shut up I was in a rush

Gaara: I guess girls that do it with you get no pleasure *laughs*

Kankuro: Shut the fuck up virgin

Gaara: Better than being a quicky

Kankuro: just slip these in the car

Gaara: I ain't touching that shit

Kankuro: ok whatever but we need to put the dildo and condoms in there sooooo

Gaara: how we going to get in

Kankuro: SODA CAN

Gaara: huh? We pick the car with that

Kankuro: yep go inside the café and get a cup while I put lube on this didlo

Gaara: dude you carry around lube

Kankuro: you never know when a girl might feel horny you know………..tight fit………………..oh weight you don't know *laughs*

Gaara: shut up bitch *walks in cafe staring at shikamaru* ugh look at him

Gaara spot shikamaru rub temari's leg from under the table

Gaara: *slams his fist on the counter and every one stares at him* ahhhh fuck im caught for sure I dead…………………. DEAD temari's going to kill me well I'm not going out without a fight

*gaara gets a cup a straw and some napkins and he's spits spitballs and shikamaru while running out the restaurant*

Gaara: HAAHAAA

Shikamaru: who the fuck as that

Temari: I don't know

Shikamaru: I'm about to kick his ass

Temari: noo forget about *smiles and kisses him*

Shikamaru: ok *kisses her back*

Gaara: there fucking………………………….NASTY

Kankuro: you have the cup

Gaara: yea here why you need it

Kankuro: to pour the soda out

Gaara: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT you made go in there risking my life so you can pour the soda in a cup

Kankuro: yeah man I don't want to waste it * pours soda in cup and made lockpick then picks lock*

Gaara: you are so annoying

Kankuro: yep I no *put the condoms and dildo in the car*

Gaara: alright so we got him now

Kankuro: yep tomorrow she'll be a single girl then we find a guy for her that we like

Gaara: So what do we do now

Kankuro: let's go home brother *get on bike* get on bro

Gaara: ok *gets on back of quad bike *

Kankuro: *drives off *

After 30 minutes of driving they see shikamaru and temari driving smiling and laughing and shikamaru has the dildo in his hand and throws it out the window

Kankuro: DID YOU SEE THAT

Gaara: I know 20 dollars wasted man

Kankuro: NOT that…………..that's your money how come he's not tied to the car beat up with an angry tomato head temari

Gaara: if they won't break up. It's time to make his life miserable

Kankuro: how do you even drive a car with a penis on it?

Gaara: HE"S GAY that's why

Kankuro: time for plan C

Gaara: that means we have to travel all the way to shikamaru's house

Kankuro: YEP'

Kankuro makes a u-turn and drives to shikamaru's house 50 minutes later they get there

Gaara gets off after kankuro

Kanuro: ok let's do this

Gaara get out the toilet tissue new locks and spray paint

They get to work kankuro changes the locks on shikamaru door while gaara writes ALL GAY MEN OVER HERE ORGY NIGHT MONDAY-FRIDAY and he draws a bunch on penis' and writes NO GIRLS ALOUD

They finish and look at their master piece

Kankuro- what the fuck he got on that one

Gaara throws toilet paper all over the house

Gaara: lets go home

Kankuro: yep *he get on the quad* oh man we have no gas

Gaara: WHAT no gas that means we have to…….

Kankuro: Walk I know

Gaara: WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY MEEEE

Kankuro: karma's a bitch

Gaara: I know

They start walking after 10 minutes it start raining

Gaara: I hate this

Kankuro: I know right

Gaara: yep

Kankuro: and guess what it raining

Gaara: I NOTICED!!!!

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**God this sucks walking in the rain pulling a mini motor bike I look so gay then I have my retarded brother starting pointless conversations with me today life suck we are not spies FUCK THIS we look like retards with pantyhose on our heads I hope the cops don't pull over and ask us if we are high or drunk**_

_**End of thoughts**_

They get home an hour later and notice temari still not there

Kankuro: do you think

Gaara: nooo she couldn't

Kankuro: she probably fucking the shit out of shikamaru

Gaara: we left her there to fuck him

Kankuro: we are idiots

Gaara: I know

They each go to their rooms and 30 minutes later they hear the door open and rush down stairs

TEMARI WE MISSED YOU

Temari: ………………….okay

Kankuro: rushes for a hug and smells her to check for the smell of sex

Temari: what the hell are you doing

Kankuro: ohhh nothing can't hug my sister

Temari: whatever

Gaara and kankuro go upstairs

Gaara: did you smell anything

Kankuro: nope but she probably showered

Gaara: damn

Temari: ohh and just to tell you guy I did not have sex

Gaara and Kankuro jump for joy " YESSSS" then go there separate ways and go to sleep

Temari laughs takes a shower and goes to bed

_**DEAR JOURNAL**_

_**Today me and kankuro did some stupid things we spied on temari when she went on that date with fag head shikadick we tried hard to mess it up my making a gay poster vandalizing his car and house. None of those desperate act worked and I wasted 20 buck on a dildo that did not even phase them so then we go to his house teepee it and change the locks and write a message to all gay men nothing fucking worked makes me hate him more on when I was looking for my sister I saw the bitch sasuke but I killed him even if he got lip action with ino I still killed him I know it by the look on ino's face**_

_**Lesson Learned:**_

Sincerely Yours

_**Gaara**_


	6. The Face of Truth…My Sister

_Sorry it took so long for me to update up here I am BACK AGAIN_

The Face of Truth…..My Sister

Staring at himself in the mirror.."God I feel I crap it been a week and I have gotten nowhere with Ino" Gaara murmured to himself followed by a long dragged out sigh until but he shakes to the scream voice of his evil sister

"GAARA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE I YOU WANT ME TO DROP YOU OFF AT SCHOOL THEN HURRY UP!!!!" Temari shouts "why did I agree to this anyway……I don't know must have been high" she shrugs.

Gaara runs downs stair like a man running from a bull. "GOOOOSH it's the morning can you not scream LOUD for once in your life "

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Holy shit I swear jump off a building someone please……ADOPT ME !!!!!.......i think I might have to go back to the psychiatrist the suicide thoughts are coming back ………………….Naaaawww IT'S JUST QUEEN OF THE JUNGLE DID NOT GET LAID OVER THE WEEKEND …………..HAHA.**_

Temari smacks gaara across the face

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR ……dam vicious animal" Gaara shouts while rubbing his face

"Ohhh Snap I could of swear I saw a bug or maybe that was just your face" Temari say followed by a evil smile " Come on bug face lets go"

They walk out the door and get into Temari's car

"Why can't shikabitch buy you a new car since he's the love of your life and crap like that" Gaara ask followed by a shiver from the thought of his beloved sister going out with ……..HIIIMM

He gets in the car

Temari rolls her eyes "gifts don't mean shit when it come to love" she gets in the car and drives off

" Ugh you're not in love he's just a fling stop lying to yourself " Gaara says while looks at the rain drops on the window

_**Gaara thoughts **_

_**Why does she have to talk about this love crap today…….she knew what day it was ….maybe she's doing this on purpose……**_

"I DO LOVE HIM AND SO DOES HE LOVE ME WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THAT" Temari screams feeling hurt from gaara comment but now realizing why he is being so cold today the anniversary day our father tried to kill Gaara when he was 7 because our mother died at the birth with Gaara and he went insane after Gaara ask him about mom and dad got angry started beating Gaara up I saw the whole thing Kankuro and I tried our best to stop Dad but our attempts failed until Gaara took the gun from dad's police belt and…….. shot him. I know he feels guilty but he did to protect himself.

"Looks Gaara it's not your falut" Temari says calmy but is scared of his reaction and pulls over to talk to him

Gaara quickly notices what she means and lashed out"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT"S NOT MY FAULT I SHOT HIM I KILLED MY OWN FUCKING FATHER " He quickly look away as he feels the tears in his eyes

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**How could she bring this up…………………how could she……… it was my fault ……… I killed him so I am held accountable……….**_

"Gaara Look at me ………………………….please look at me " He does and she sees the tear rolling down his face " Shut up Gaara you know that crap is not true you know you are living for a reason and you did what you did for a reason it's called DESTINY GAARA…………….and your destiny was to be ALIVE with Kankuro and I living like the family we were meant to be so forget that crap please Gaara.

"How can you even look me in the eyes Temari……how can you look at me and not feel disgusted…..The only reason I'm alive is because I took a chance"

Temari takes a deep breath. " What do you mean how can I look at you YOU'RE MY FUCKING BABY BROTHER AND I LOVE YOU and I will keep loving you know matter what you do if you go to jail I'll visit you every weekend if you move far away i'll text you everyday we moved away from our old house for a reason leave the past behind you are 15 and way to young to hold all this crap inside just let it go let it go like letting a bird go why do you think I never cry over a break up……………………… please Gaara let if go …………….for me"

After hear the words I love you it hit him like a bullet he felt the meaning in her voice the power in her eyes the love in her soul …he had a family people who loved him regardless and he must move and get out of this deep dark hole…… all gaara could simply say is ……" Thank You ………Temari "

She knew what that meant and quickly hugged him "No Problem Gaara….anytime" she whispered in his ear

He hugged her back tightly and left to go to school

"She really is the face of Truth …………………………my one and only beloved sister"

Gaara walks into the school and the first thing he hears is…………..

"YOUR LATE GAARA detention on Thursday"

"WHAAATTTTT" Gaara says followed by a long sigh

Gaara Thoughts

CRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPP thats just great there's a Bleach anime convention on Thursday I was going to cosplay…………………fuck it…..

TO BE CONTINUED

_I know it was short but it was my first DRAMATIC chapter hope you like it……..R&R pleassseee_


	7. New Girl

_Authoir Notes_

_This is The Continuation of Chap. 5 just saying so people don't get confused……………..NO MORE DRAMA TIME FOR SOME LOVING * wink wink* ;-]_

_**Chapter 6-The "New" Girl**_

Gaara hurries up and run to class but find finds out all sophomores must go to the auditorium for "SEX ED" orientation

_**Gaara Thoughts **_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO noottt ..ss..ex…ed I can bet you anything by the end of the class there will be no one there because most of us are goin to get sick before class is over ….stupid sex ed I'm never gonna get laid now all the girls are gonna be creeped out and there gonna make us practice the dreadful gross horrific awful word born from pure evilness "ABSENECE" …………………..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

"Hey wait Gaara take this young lady with you she's a new sophomore……………Sakura come meet Gaara"

The girl came out the class in pink skirt with leggings with a white shirt with a vest over it and white and pink high top sneakers with her shoulder long hair coming straight down her face the side of her face

"Hey I'm Sakura" she she extends her hand to shake Gaara's

_**Gaara thoughts**_

_**Dispite the all of that pink she is fucking beautiful she has green eyes and pink hair which I thinks is hot……… wait I can't be attracted to her……..I have one objective in life to marry Ino(of course fuck her first) and have 2 children a boy and a girl John and Kate I know that's weird that but I have no life so I think of one:-P**_

"Whats Up I'm Gaara" he smiles and shake her hands

They start walking towards the stair way

_*Woow he's kinda cute in a nerdy type of way I love his tattoo on his forehead it awesome* thinks Sakura_

"Hey um Sakura we are gonna have to sneak in through the back because we are late"

Before they get down the stairs the teacher screams

"OHHH and Gaara I expect to take her around the school at your lunch or recess break and have her sit with you OKKKK"

"Yea Whatever" Gaara answers

_**Gaara Thoughts **_

_**Hell fucking yeah it is a problem that's my INO time god I'm never gonna get her to notice me**_

They get to the auditorium and sneak in the back and take a seat

Ok class lets say if you girls decide to have unprotected sex and get pregnant and we all know how you worry about your bodies well you can forget that body because your stomachs are gonna bloat up like a balloon and your breast are gonna get saggy don't get me started on how many time a day your going to have to pee

*GASPS* from a bunch of girls and one get up and runs of the room

"ONE DOWN " screams the teacher

but pregnancy birth is absolutely beautiful RIGHHT that a big fat LIE yeah pregnancy is beautiful despite the astounding pain try having to push a fully grown watermelon into your mouth

a bunch of girls GASPPPP "NOOOOOOOOOO your lieing" one girl scream she does not look so well

the awful smell and the hideous scenery boys imagine a vagina that to wanna stick your 2 inch dicks in pushing out a bady head with blood coming out ohhhhh you really wanna put the so called love of your life in that kind of pain and you want your eyes to go blind RIGHT!!??

1 guy faints and a another guy run to the bathroom

"4 DOWN AFTER ONE SPEECH……..HAHA IM GOOD " screams the teacher

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Ohhh god he needs to shut up the only reason I can't vomit is because I never ate breakfast **_

Alright now class I have a project for you to tell you just how hard taking care of a baby since there are equal amount of boys and girls

'I want the boys to come up here and pick from this bag of girls names say it out loud and the girl come stand next to them in a line OKAY……….alright now get in line boy and pick

Everyboy gets in line im in front of sai

"Hey dude where were you all morning" Sai ask

"Ohhh just woke up late alarm was broken" Gaara answers

"Ohhh alright who was the hot pink girl you walked in with" Sai asked

"Her names is Sakura"

"ohhh Gaara hit that right" Sai says followed by a smirk

I laugh " shut up dip shit she's a new girl I have to take her around school"

" Yea whatever….. you're up next " Sai mentions

" Ohhh yeah"

_**Gaara Thoughsts **_

_**INO INO INO INO INO INO PLEASEE GOD GIVE ME THE POWER TO PiCK INO**_

I put my hand in the bag cautiously and pick up a paper while muttering "PLEASE INO"

I look and just to my misfortune it says

Sakura

_**Gaara thought**_

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO someone fucking kill me please**_

I call out "Sakura"

She blushes and runs next to Gaara

"We meet again redhead" she smiles

"Ha you're funny" He answers

To make me feel even stupider Sai picks Ino WTF

After everyone picks there "WIFE" the teacher hands out the babies

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**WTF BABIES you've got to be kidding me ugh i'm to young to be a father and waaaaayy to sexy and I have to share it with the not girl of my dreams but sai get to share it with the girl of my dream FUCK THE WORLD MANNNN FUCK IT ALLL**_

"Now these babies are just like normal babies they eat sleep cry poop and pee so deal with it and bring these babies to school every day so I can check the care meter Class Dismissed"

We all walk ouside and I run and find Sakura

" Hey are you ready to begin the best tour your ever gonna have in your life" I say while smiling

She laughs " alright I'll take the redhead express lets go"

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Hey she is pretty and funny maybe she won't be that bad of a wife**_

"What floor are we going to first"

" what floor we are not going to check out the class rooms I'm showing you secret passage way the easiest way to cut school and all the FUN things about this school" I answers

" oooohhhh really well then let get started mister tour guide sir" she smirks

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**WAAAAHHHH this is not happening her smirk did not just give me a erection thats bull I can't believe im hard nooooo way this is happening ……………..NAWWWW I was probably just thinking of Ino I have to keep in cool and not bring attention to my dick………**_

We start the tour and I show her a hole in the boys bathroom closet that lead to outside of school then I show her the secret passage ways in the school so you never have to be late to class again. Then we go the stage

" Here we are the stage everyone thinks it haunted because a janitor died up there" Gaara mentions

"Really……………… I wanna check it out"

"WAAAH" Gaara Gasp

" What are you afraid of little ghost" Sakura says while pushing gaara against the wall

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**Holly shit she is strong and im turned onn…………………NOOOOOOOO wtf was that I'm can't be turned on I was just dominated by a 5.5" girl eeeeeeewwww what the hell is wrong with me I don't know whats wrong with me Im soo fucking confused cause when I think of Ino she suddenly has pink hair and pink clothes on AHHHHHHH someone help me**_

Gaara lightly pushes her back "no I'm not scared if just ……forget it"

_**Gaara Thoughts**_

_**It's just I watched drag me to hell last week end* shivers***_

" Yea whatever pussy" she smiles and goes up the latter

_**Gaara thoughts **_

_**HOLY SHIT that ass is perfect absolutely perfect soooo fucking perfect I must…………………refrain………….from……………..grabbing…………….what a flawless butt it's better than Ino's apple ass ……………….WHATTTT nothing better than a apple ass butSakura is……………..OHHH GODDD STOP IT STOP IT I must get her out of my mind INO IS MY DREAM GIRL INO INO INO INO but Sakura's ass is………………….**_

" if you're staring at my ass I suggest you stop"

"HUHHHH what the fuck are your talking about I saw dirt on my sneaker" Gaara says while trying to stop all the blood rushing towards his cheeks

He quickly follow after her and they look around "wow it's not soo bad up hear"

As they are walking something falls from above and Sakura screams loudly trys to run backward but trips over a rise in the ground and falls on top and Gaara

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW why are you so clumsy" Gaara scream until quickly noticing he dick starting to rise and Sakura starting get really really really red

Sakura hastily, scambles off of Gaara and faces her back to him

Gaara gets up feeling stupid and hear the school bell ring not noticing that he skipped the last to periods hangs out with Sakura

" Ummm thats the school bell maybe we should go"

"YA THINK" Sakura answers still not looks at him and hurries down the latter

Gaara follows and they walk outside not saying one word to eachother

_**Gaara thoughts**_

_**Gaara's mind is currently blank and unreadable sorry try again later of call customer services 1-800-SandMan**_

Gaara get home and goes into his room

Dear Journal

Today I had a sibling one on one talk with my sister she ensures life for me where would I be without her. Then I meet this beautiful new girl I can't get her out of my mind she has pink hair and green eyes and her personality is GREAAT she's so much fun but I can't like her I like Ino not Sakura INO……..but we hung out all day and got to know eachother I feel like we were suppose to meet. She really cool and she's my WIFE. Sex ed was horrible as usual and I have to take care of this stupid baby LIFE SUCKS so far but I have this feeling it will get better real soon

Lessoned Learned: Try to gain as much control over your dick as possible it has a mind of it own it will embarrass you

Sincerely Yours

Gaara

_How'd you like it please R&R much more to come soon I tried a different style of writing hope you like it better than my old style ad please do NOT call 1-800-SandMan lol:-P_

_Btw I no Gaara OOC that's the whole point like a alternate reality kindaish_


End file.
